Blinded
by Fortunetellers Melody
Summary: When Emily is in an automobile accident her life as she knows it will never be the same. How will she react? And how will the people around her react? And who will be there to help her? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, ya'll! Just thought I'd share this new fic with you guys. At this point in time I'm really enamored with the pairing of Sonny and Emily of General Hospital so, I've written out my own version. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you, Jesseca

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the shirt on my back.

* * *

Chapter 1 -

She'd been rushed to General Hospital in record time as her family were the owner's of the facility. She'd been knocked unconscious when her vehicle collided with another. But she heard the voices that surrounded her. Paramedics, police officers, nurses, doctors and family members. But one voice stood out among the group. A voice that had soothed her fears throughout the ordeal. His voice.

As she lie in the hospital bed, she felt him take her hand in his and gently rub her soft skin with the pad of his thumb. She heard him speak in a comforting voice that everything was going to be okay. But was she really okay?

She was trapped inside of a black tunnel that she couldn't seem to escape from. All she could see was the darkness the surrounded her. She felt numb but she guessed that that was from all of the pain-killers they must've given her. She was trying her hardest to open her eyes and stare into his chocolate colored ones. But somehow she was too far gone. Too weak. Too tired. All she could do was whisper his name, "Sonny-"

"Emily?" his voice came softer than ever before. "How are you feeling?"

Emily struggled to open her eyes and finally she was able to. A gasp escaped her lips when she realized that she couldn't see him. "Sonny?"

"Hey, hey," he said, touching her shoulder. "Just relax, you're safe now."

"I - I - I can't see," she felt tears sting her cheeks as she began to panic. "I can't see."

"Emily?"

"Mom," she heard her mother's voice coming from what must've been the doorway. "Mom, I can't see you. I can't see anything. What's happening to me?"

Monica rushed to her daughter's side andstroked her hair,"Honey, relax for me?"

"Relax? I - I - I can't see, Mom." she said, running a hand through her brown colored hair.

"I know, sweetheart." she said, "You were in an automoble accident, Em. Glass shards got into your eyes... there's a chance that you may never see again."

"No, no..." she said, as more tears touched her cheeks.

Stroking her daughter's cheek, "We're going to run some tests and make sure, okay?"

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Sonny, he was here,"

"I'm right here, Emily." he said, reaching out for her hand and gripping it tightly. "You're gonna be okay."

"Don't go."

"I won't go anywhere." he assured her.

"A nurse will be here in a few moments to take you for yours tests, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Okay, then." Monica kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you, Emily."

"I love you, Mom." Emily could hear her mother's footsteps as she left the room. She gripped Sonny's hand and thanked God that he was here with her.

* * *

A/N: Please, tell me what you think! Thank you:) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, ya'll! Thanks, so much for your reviews and support! It means more than I can say. I hope that you like this next chapter. I apologize if it's a little short but I'm trying to build up the story. Thanks again, Jesseca :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the shirt on my back.

* * *

Chapter 2 -

"I'll help you," Bobby Spencer said, taking hold of Emily'shand to pull her out of the chair.

"No, no," Emily protested, pulling away from the Nurse, "I can do this on my own."

"Emily, it isn't a big deal," Bobby said. "I do this with all of my patients."

"I don't need your damn help, okay?" Emily said with tears in her eyes, as she struggled to rise to her feet.

"Okay," Bobby said, looking over at her ex-son-in-law who stood in the doorway.

"Thank you!" she rose from the chair, but quickly stumbled backwards.

"Hey, hey, I've got you." Sonny said, catching her in his arms, "You're okay."

"Damn-it!" Emily groaned, unable to cope with defeat.

"Come on," Taking her hand, he guided her to the bed. She lied down and rested her head on the pillows. "There you go."

"I'll be back to check on you in a little while," Bobby said, touching Emily hand as she walked out of the room.

Emily ran her hands through her hair and fought back the tears. She felt as though she was trapped in some kind of nightmare that would never end. Blind. Emily Quartermaine was blind. "I'm sorry-" she whispered.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Sonny assured her, sitting at her bedside.

"Emily?"

"Dad?" Emily could hear the worry in her father's voice but didn't call him on it.

"Hey, sweetheart." he said, moving to her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd feel a lot better if I could see,"

"Em, we need to talk." Alan began-

"I'm gonna go now, but I'll be back later." Sonny said, squeezing Emily's hand.

"You don't have to come back. She needs her family with her right now. Not minipulative, criminals, who are only out for themselves." Alan sneered.

"Dad, stop it." Emily said. "Now, isn't the time to argue. Thank you for everything, Sonny."

After Sonny left, Alan looked back at his daughter and shook his head. "You've got nothing to thank him for, Emily."

"Please Dad, I'm really not in the mood for a lecture right now," Emily begged him.

Sighing, "Okay, okay."

"Have the test results come back yet?"

"That's what we need to talk about," Alan said, reaching for his daughter's hand.

"It isn't temporary, is it?"

* * *

A/N: Please, tell me what you think! Thank you:) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a chapter 3 re-write! I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks, Jesseca :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the shirt on my back.

* * *

Chapter 3 -

"Have the results come back yet?" Emily Quartermaine asked her father, as they sat in her baron hospital room.

"That's what we need to talk about," Alan said, reaching for his daughter's hand.

"It isn't temporary, is it?" Emily said, her voice shaky with fear.

Hanging his head, "I'm sorry, Em-"

"Don't," Emily said, "Just don't be sorry for me, Dad. That's the last thing that I want,"

"I know, I know, sweetheart," squeezing her hand, "Listen, we're going to do everything we can for you, Em. I know it sounds hard but you can get through this,"

"Can you please, just leave me alone for a while, Dad?" Emily asked, kindly.

Alan nodded. He bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead before leaving the room. Emily covered her face with her hands, and began to cry. Her entire world was crumbling at her feet and she had no idea what to do next? Crying wasn't going to accomplish anything, she decided after a labored breath. "Don't let this break you down, Emily," she told herself, quietly.

Slowly, she threw the covers from her legs and drew a breath. She reached for the nightstand that sat beside her hospital bed, and gently stood up. Shakily, she reached for the doorknob. Holding onto it, she walked into the hallway. Wrapping her robe tighter around herself, she gripped the walls as she walked. Her legs felt limp, but she continued until she felt herself ram into something... rather someone.

"Emily, what are you doing?" his voice was soft, as he pulled her close to him.

"Jase," she sobbed into his chest, "Why is this happening?"

Smoothing her hair, he told her, "Everything's gonna be okay,"

She soon calmed down, and he offered to walk her back to her room. Once she was settled back into her bed, she apologized. "I'm sorry for crying all over you. It's just... I don't know what to do."

He nodded.

"Everything's so messed up right now," she said. "Me and Nikolas are getting divorced. And he's with Courtney about to have a baby. We were suppose to have that baby, Jase." she sighed. "I guess things don't always go as planned."

"You're strong, Emily. You beat that cancer. You're going to pull through this too." he assured her.

A smile formed on her lips, "Thanks, Jase, for everything."

Pulling her into a hug, he kissed her forehead, "You don't need to thank me."

"I'll come by tomorrow," he told her before leaving the room.

* * *

_Emily's Dream_

_Emily sat on the edge of her hospital bed, combing her hair when he walked into the room. His chocolate eyes roamed over her until they landed on her face. Walking towards her, he removed the hair brush from her hands and kissed her lips. Pulling away from her, he smiled. "Are you ready to get out of here?"_

"_Are you kidding? I was beginning to think I was going to have to pay somebody off."_

"_Okay then, let's go." he smiled, taking her hand in his own and leading her out of the door. His arm, protectively, wrapped around her in a comforting hold. She rested her head on his shoulder, as they walked. "I love you, Sonny." _

_He then kissed her forehead, "I love you too, honey."_

_The End Of Emily's Dream_

* * *

"Emily? Emily?"

She woke up with a start, her body shaking. What in the hell had just happened?

"Sonny?"

"I'm right here," he said, grabbing her hand. "Are you okay?"

Her lips curved into a smile, "Yeah, it was just a dream."

* * *

A/N: Please, tell me what you think:)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it! Keep it up, Jesseca :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

Chapter 4 -

Emily's mind kept creeping back to the dream that she'd experienced earlier in the day. Had she really dreamt of kissing Sonny? Loving Sonny? She already had so much on her plate and now this? Emily groaned, "What, am I going to do?"

Maybe, her dream didn't mean anything? Maybe, she didn't love Sonny? Maybe, she didn't want to kiss Sonny? "Or maybe I do," Emily then decided that she'd better get some sleep. "A dreamless sleep," she muttered, closing her eyes. "Dreamless sleep," she repeated, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

_Emily's Dream_

"_Damn-it!" Emily cursed as she fell onto the ground. Her parents forced her to start using the cane to help her get around. _

"_Hey, it's okay," he said, scooping her into his arms. "You're going to get the hang of this, Emily, I promise." _

"_The hang of this?" Emily shook her head, as she scrambled to stand back up right. "Sonny, this isn't like learning how to drive a car! I am blind! Blind! You don't 'get the hang of that'!" _

"_I'm sorry, Em," he apologized, taking her by the wrists. "I didn't mean to upset you. And I know that this isn't like learning to drive a car. This is completely different," _

"_It is," she said, through tears. _

_Sonny, kissed her tears away, pulling her into a hug. "You're going to be okay, Emily. I promise," _

"_I love you so much, Sonny." Emily said, into his chest. _

"_I love you too, honey," he smiled. Pulling her back, he kissed her lips, softly. "Are you ready to try again?"_

_Emily nodded. "Yeah, I am."_

_The End Of Emily's Dream_

* * *

Emily shot up out of bed, out of breath. "What's happening?" Emily wondered. Falling back into bed, she shook her head. "This can't be good,"

* * *

Sonny, had left Emily's hospital room last night, worried. He knew that she must've been scared. Her first night there and all. "Why didn't you stay with her?" Sonny, asked himself. She'd taken such good care of him and the boys through the entire 'Carly' ordeal. Now, he needed to be there to take care of her. "And that's what I'm going to do," he thought aloud.

* * *

"Emily, this is going to help you." Monica told her daughter, supporting her with one of her arms.

"A cane, Mom?" Emily shook her head. "It's like admitting that I'm blind!"

"You are!" Her mother replied, harshly. She then regretted her words. "I'm sorry, honey. But you've overcome more than this. Cancer, for one. Don't let this take you down, Emily."

She then, grabbed the cane from her mother and slowly walked into the hallway outside of her hospital room. Her mother was right behind her for every step. Finally, she made it to the end of the hallway where he was standing. "Hey,"

"Sonny?"

"Hey, you look like you're doing a lot better." Sonny, smiled.

"She is," Monica piped up then paused. "Sonny, why are you really here?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your motive?" Monica asked.

"Mom, stop it," Emily urged her.

"Okay, okay," she said, throwing her hands in the air. "Will you at least help walk her back to her room, Sonny?"

"Of course," Sonny replied.

"I'm sorry about that," Emily said, after she'd heard her mother leave.

"It's not your fault," Sonny told her, guiding her down the hall. "Anyway, I really don't blame her,"

"Sonny, she attacked you for no reason,"

"She had a reason, Em." Sonny, said. "You."

Emily sighed, "I know, I know."

"Hey, Michael and Morgan wanted me to tell you that they love you. And they hope that you're better real soon."

They walked back into Emily's empty hospital room, "Oh, would you tell them that I love them too. And that they better behave for their father."

"I'll tell them," Sonny said, helping her back into bed.

"Emily!"

She looked in the direction of the door, "Nikolas?"

"Em, are you okay?" Nick asked, brushing past Sonny and retreating to Emily's side.

"Yeah, yeah, Nikolas, I'm fine," she assured him, "What are you doing here,"

"Lucky told me that you'd been in an accident," Nikolas replied. "I came here as fast as I could,"

"Not fast enough," Sonny muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Nick asked him.

Sonny, shrugged. "I'm going to head home. I'll come by and see you later, Emily."

"Goodbye, Sonny." Emily's lips curved into a smile.

And with that, Sonny walked out of her hospital room, leaving her with her ex-husband.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? 


End file.
